Dragón Demonio de los Pecados
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu un día salió a una misión con Erza, Mira, Grey y otros compañeros, pero en esa misión algo cambia la vida de Natsu, por lo cual decide dejar a sus amigos y seguir a una misteriosa persona, después un tiempo Natsu regresa, pero con muchos misterios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Título: Dragón Demonio Negro.**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu un día salió a una misión con Erza, Mira, Grey y otros compañeros, pero en esa misión algo cambia la vida de Natsu, por lo cual decide dejar a sus amigos y seguir a una misteriosa persona, después un tiempo Natsu regresa, pero con muchos misterios.**_

 _ **Parejas.- Natsu x Harem, Grey x Nano, entre otros.**_

 _ **Desligue: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo los Oc y además, tampoco me pertenecen los derechos de algunos personajes que sean nombrados o aparezcan de algún otro anime y sea mencionado.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Algunos personajes cambiaran y otras pasaran a cambiar de género, algunos personajes muertos están vivos y otros desaparecerán.**_

 _ **Prologo.- Un nuevo inicio.**_

En un día común en el reino de Fiore, en el gremio más querido del mundo y más odiado por el consejo, el 3er maestro Makarov estaba bebiendo en la barra mientras miraba a sus hijos en un día común, los pequeños Natsu y Grey de 8 años peleando entre ellos, aunque el mago de fuego se retiró después de un rato, como Titania discutía con Mirajane, Mientras que Laxus escuchaba música con la tribu del rayo, era un día común y corriente, pero de la nada las puertas del gremio se abrieron, mostrando a una persona del consejo mágico, lo que detuvo toda acción de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Buenos días maestro Makarov, soy un mensajero del consejo mágico, se ha mandado a que su gremio haga una misión, la cual consiste en defender un pueblo de las cercanías de Oak, lugar donde se encuentra uno de los 10 magos santos como usted, por ese mismo motivo queremos que sea su gremio el que haga el trabajo… o eso es lo que me mandaron a decir el consejo – Fue lo que dijo el mensajero – Además los magos deben tener por lo menos un rango S – Explico el mensajero.

De acuerdo – Respondió Makarov bebiendo de su cerveza – Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, ya escucharon, ustedes irán a la misión de escolta – Dijo Makarov.

Lo siento anciano, pero tengo una misión, solo espero a que llegue Freed para irme, te lo dije ayer y ya la firmaste – Respondió Laxus a su abuelo.

Ya veo… entonces Erza, Mira, Grey y Cana, Lisanna y Levy, ustedes irán a esa misión – Aclaro Makarov, sorprendiendo a todos por las ultimas 3 magas y que no mencionaran al dragón que todos sabían de su poder, hasta Laxus se impresiono de que no mencionaran al Peli rosa de fuego.

Oye viejo, porque va el alquimista exhibicionista y no mandas al niño pirómano a esa misión – Dijo Laxus a su abuelo, aun esperando a que llegara Freed.

Bueno, es que Natsu no está en este momento – Fue la respuesta de Makarov, lo que era cierto, pues en el Gremio no estaban Natsu había salido hace unos minutos, tampoco estaban Freed, Laki y Levy, aunque la última salió parta buscar a Natsu, lo que dejaba muy curiosos a muchas personas, más a Lisanna por no ver a su futuro esposo.

No creen que Natsu ya tardo, es muy raro no verlo – Dijo Cana preocupada por su amigo, ya que con saber que Grey ira a una Misión de clase-S y que él puede ir, lo haría venir más rápido que el sonido.

Na, seguro que el cabeza de flamas esta por ahí – Dijo Grey, antes de sentir como 2 personas le golpeaban la cabeza.

Maldito mocoso, esa es forma de llamar a tu amigo y donde está tu ropa – Grito una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años, de cabello negro, ojos negros, llevaba un abrigo marrón y una camisa roja que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón café, ella era la maestra de Grey Ur Milkovich.

Atrás y con el puño cerrado, era la hija de Ur o la 2da, tenía el cabello corto negro oscuro, ojos color azul y vestía con un vestido azul claro, ella tenía una sonrisa al ver que hizo lo que su mamá de manera exitosa y de paso golpear a uno de sus 2 "hermanos", Ella era Azami Milkovich de la nada la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Natsu corriendo mientras detrás de él, una hermosa mujer de cabellera verde, ojos color chocolate, aunque uno era tapado por su pelo en un mecho que lo cubría hasta parte de su mejilla, que llevaba una gabardina roja, una falda azul y con una espada de Esgrima, la cual tenía un sonrojo y una cara de 0 amigos.

Después entraron una niña de cabellera azul con un vestido verde y una tiara amarilla con unos lentes rojos que mostraban sus ojos color caramelo, la cual estaba un poco cansada rogándole a Justin Freed que no matara a Natsu, mientras que una hermosa joven de ojos color caramelo la cual estaba con una sonrisa muy divertida y un lindo sonrojo, vestía un vestido de color blanco con azul asas niñas eran Levy Mcgarden y Laki Olietta, 2 magas de la nueva generación de Fairy Tail.

No me mates, no es justo, no dije nada más que la verdad, además Levy es una prueba única de eso – Grito Natsu asustado de Freed.

Deja de correr Natsu, que cuando te atrape todo abra acabado – Dijo Freed muy furiosa.

Sálvenme – Grito Natsu corriendo.

Ya basta – Detuvo Makarov, por lo cual Freed se detuvo y Natsu se detuvo, pero cayó sobre Azami, quedando su cara muy cerca de la de ella y con una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra al lado de su cabeza, mientras su pierna dentro de la falda del vestido.

Vaya, pero si es Natsu, que buena forma de presentarte – Dijo Azami con una sonrisa y poniendo lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu.

Y también sería bueno que se levantara de cómo esta – Fue lo advertido de Ur con un aura oscura en su espalda.

Natsu se paró y noto la presencia del mago del consejo, lo que lo dejo un tanto nervioso, hasta que Makarov le explique el motivo de su visita este asintió y acepto ir a la misión de Clase S, sor muy increíble que suene, solo pudo sonreír y esperar hasta que la misión empiece, por lo cual los magos ya nombrados salieron con el mensajero.

Los magos caminaban hablando, por petición de Erza se hicieron 2 grupos, uno era de Erza, Grey y Levy, mientras que el otro era de Mira, Lisanna, Kana y Natsu, ya que de esa manera, Natsu y Grey no pelearan y de igual manera, Mira y Erza no lo harían, por lo cual el viaje fue muy calmado.

Los magos llegaron a donde el mensajero los guio, había una carpa blanca con el símbolo de mago santo, los magos esperaron pacientemente, hasta que un mago sale, un mago de cabellera azul y ojos negros, tenía un tatuaje en su ojo derecho, era rojo, el usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón blanco y con una capa con el símbolo de los magos santos, lo que sorprendió a Erza ya que le recordaba a una persona en especial.

Mucho gusto magos de Fairy Tail, yo soy Siegrain, soy el 5to mago santo y estaré bajo su custodia – Dijo el mago ahora conocido como Siegrain a los magos novatos del gremio más problemático.

Los pequeños magos se presentaron.

Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, maga de _**[Take Over]**_ mucho gusto – Se presentó Mira.

Yo soy Lisanna Strauss, como mi hermana, uso la misma magia – Fue la respuesta de Lisanna.

Soy Levy Mcgarden, mi magia es la de _**[Escritura solida]**_ – Dijo Levy un poco avergonzada.

Soy Kana Alberona, maga de _**[Cartas mágicas]**_ – Dijo Kana de igual manera que Levy.

Yo soy Erza Scarlet, maga de _**[Re-equipamiento]**_ – Se presentó Erza.

Yo soy Grey Fullbaster, mago de _**[Ice Make]**_ – Se presentó el mago de hielo.

Y yo soy Natsu Dragneel, un _ **[Dragón Slayer]**_ – Dijo con una sonrisa Marca Dragneel Natsu al mago.

Mucho gusto magos, espero ver el poder de las hadas con mis propios ojos – Dijo Siegrain mientras entraba a la carpa, ya dentro miro un gran tablero, piezas y u mapa de lo que los rodeaba como además de ello una gran estatua de la muerte.

Lo siento por ese magos, pensar que el consejo usaría a niños como estos… ojala el cielo nos perdone, como espero que un día me perdones, hijo – Dijo el mago a una foto que mostraba a un niño idéntico a él con una niña parecida a los 2, solo que con el pelo más largo – Lo siento, Jellal y lo siento, Aoi.

En la parte más profunda del bosque, una entidad llena de magia oscura se percató de la magia de muchas personas y de una maligna magia, una que no le gustaba para nada, se retiró de su lugar, dejando en su espalda el cadáver de un ser que era cubierto por varias moscas, cuervos y más carroñeros del área, por lo cual camino hasta llegar a una parte del bosque lugar donde vio fuego, cuando se acercó miro a un grupo de magos adultos, pero todos con marcas de gremios oscuros, pero eran débiles, o al menos para él, por lo cual salió y cuando los adultos se pararon, el hombre los paso y los hombres quedaron sin cabeza, continuo sintiendo cada vez más cerca al dueño de la magia oscura, mientras que sentía cerca la magia de los magos.

Con Natsu y sus compañeros.

Natsu y los demás estaban en una fogata, donde decidieron contar historias de miedo lo que hizo que Lisanna, Kana y Levy se abrazaran lo más cercano, donde decidieron abrazar a Natsu, Lisanna de su brazo derecho, Kana del izquierdo y Levy la espalda, las 3 temblaban con la historia de Mira, pero Natsu escuchaba con atención la historia, mientras Grey notaba que su amigo era un peluche andando y que nadie se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Y después de que decidieron descansar en un lugar, los 8 campistas se sentaron sin interés, comieron y se fueron a acostar, pero lo que no sabían era que algo o alguien los observaba, por lo cual al pararse un ruido los alerto – Conto Mira – De la nada una ardilla salió de ese lugar, calmando a los campistas, pero cuando el 1ro volteo… un demonio apareció.

De la nada un rayo cayó y tras salir Siegrain las 3 chicas que abrazaban a Natsu se desmayaron al instante, lo que causo una gota de sudor en el mago del consejo, pero le restó importancia, aun no sentía nada de magia maligna alrededor, el joven mago esperaba poder hablar con los magos, pero una llamada de una Lacrima, por lo cual volvió a entrar a su tienda, en lo que eso paso las 3 chicas sonrojadas se disculparon con Natsu por eso, el cual negó con una sonrisa.

Tras acabar de hablar, salió de la tienda y les dijo a los magos que cambiarían su localidad a otra parte, por lo cual los 7 magos asintieron y vieron como la tienda de Siegrain y caminaron por el oscuro bosque, que hizo que Kana, Levy y Lisanna abrazaran a Natsu otra vez, ya que le temían a la oscuridad y desde hace un rato el lugar se volvía más tétrico, lo que los dejaba más asustadas, pero para Natsu que vio de 1ra mano la tendencia de un dragón a molestar a monstruos de niveles más bajos que ellos no les temía.

Cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque con una cueva todos descansaron, todas las personas estaban en una fogata, hasta que una energía oscura se hizo presente, una magia tan negra que hizo temblar a todos los presentes, los magos rodearon a Siegrain mientras que de unos arbustos salieron un hombre.

Tenía el pelo castaño ojos negros, sus músculos eran grandes, solo llevaba un pantalón oscuro muy rasgado, además de un collar con un afilado colmillo, en su ser se podía sentir la oscuridad crecer, tenía en su pantalón una espada enfundada, además de que en su espalda una marca en firma de un tiburón en círculo con sus colmillos visibles.

Quien eres tu – Pregunto Siegrain al misterioso hombre el cual miro a su alrededor – Respóndeme, ya que depende de tu respuesta, tu vida será lo que se pierda.

No creo que importe, todos ustedes morirán después de todo, pero si tanto quieren saberlo, mi nombre es Valett Morizaky, miembro y mago clase S del gremio oscuro "Jigoku Sekai" así que más vale que digan sus últimas palabras, pues no dejare sobrevivientes – Dijo Valett mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

No lo creo _**[Solid Scrid: Iron]**_ – Grito Levy mientras escribía esa palabra y la lanzaba, pero de un golpe fue destruida, asustando a la maga, la cual se sintió muy débil al ver su magia perder con un solo golpe.

Eso es todo. Vaya, que patético, esperaba algo más de ustedes – Dijo Valett, lo que hizo que Levy se pusiera más triste.

No dejare que sigas más cosas de mis amigos – Grito Kana a Valett mientras sacaba sus cartas – Ya verás _**[Cartas Mágicas: Tifón de 4 Elementos]**_ – Y de 5 cartas un potente tornado de rayos, hielo, agua y fuego se creó, pero el hombre repitió su acto y de un solo golpe en el centro destrozo el poderoso ataque, haciendo que como Levy, Kana se sintiera muy mal y con miedo.

Eso no pasara – Grito Lisanna – Ahora si _ **[Take Over: Leopardo]**_ – Y su cuerpo paso a un traje de Leopardo y trato de golpearlo con la fuerza de ese animal, pero el hombro lo detuvo con su palma y la golpeo, haciendo que como las otras 2 se sintiera débil y con un inmenso miedo.

Patético, viene un ataqué más patético que el anterior, no me hagan reír, ese es el poder de los mago que deben proteger a ese hombre, jajajaja, no son más que moscas – Dijo burlón el hombre.

No te confíes – Dijo Grey – Comete esto _**[Ice Make: Lance]**_ – Y una vez dicho, una lanza de hielo se lanzó, pero fue destruida con un puñetazo y Grey lanzado contra un árbol de un golpe, quedando Valett en medio de Erza, Mira y enfrente de Natsu.

Maldito _ **[Re-equipar]**_ – Erza saco 2 espadas y estaba por golpear, pero el hombre con su pierna detuvo la espada y con un rápido movimiento salto un poco y pateo la cara de las chicas, para luego aterrizar y lanzar un potente ataque de fuego por su boca.

El hombre sonrió antes de ver como su fuego iba desapareciendo, hasta ver como el chico peli rosa estaba comiéndoselo y lo golpeo con fuego en su mano, un golpe sin duda alguno duro, pero nada especial, pero noto que el calor era más grande que el de muchos otros magos de ese elemento, luego escucho _**[Karyu no Hoko]**_ y al alzar su vista un potente disparo de fuego choco contra él, después _ **[Karyu no Yokugeki]**_ y de sus manos una corriente de fuego que parecían alas golpeo al hombre _ **[Karyu no Tekken]**_ y __con un golpe de fuego lo volvió a golpear después en el aire grito una vez más _ **[Karyu no Hoko]**_ y __un potente rio de fuego salió de la boca de Natsu, dejando una nube de humo, sorprendiendo a todos y al mago santo.

"Que increíble poder, así que este es el poder de los hijos de los dragones… sin duda alguna, el niño podría darle pelea a muchos magos con un buen entrenamiento" – Pensó Siegrain, hasta que vio como una mano quemada agarro del cuello a Natsu.

Sí que sabes dar pelea mocoso, pero eso no fue lo suficientemente bueno – Dijo Valett saliendo del humo, con su cuerpo con grandes quemaduras, dando a entender que los ataques de Natsu si funcionaron en algo – Pero estas lejos de darme pelea, por eso te matare de una manera nada grata – Dijo aventando a Natsu cerca de Erza y Mira y poniendo sus mano en frente de ellos – Pero antes _**[Black Chain]**_ – y múltiples cadenas aprisionaron a Siegrain y evito que se moviera – Bien ahora si… _**[Dark World: Break Mind]**_ – Tras decir eso una múltiple oscuridad empezó a rodear a Natsu, pero desapareció tras el sonido de una bala.

De la nada las cadenas del mago del consejo desaparecieron, pero con ello sus poderes, ya que se había quedado sin magia, por lo cual cayo muy cansado al suelo, lamentándose de ser débil, pase a ser el 5to mago santo, pero el hombre de gran musculatura busco al responsable, hasta que una bala sonó, cuando todos miraron a una rama, se quedaron sorprendidos.

Un hombre de por lo menos 2.20 cm de altura, tenía la una tez blanca un tanto bronceada, llevaba una pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y una chamarra de motociclista, sus ojos eran rojos cual la sangre y sus cabello era rubio, en su hombro derecho una pañoleta roja, mientras que con una de sus mano jugaba con una pistola, él se paró y salto hasta quedar frente al musculoso hombre.

Tal parece que eras tú el de esa horrible e insípida magia, pero ahora huele mejor, creo que el fuego del niño te hizo un bien, pero aun así es una pena, con lo inútil que eres vienes y atacas niños, iare iare los villanos de hoy en día se han vuelto muy inútiles y muy pobretones – Dijo el hombre de vestimenta de delincuente.

Si sabes lo que te convine lárgate, no hay nada que me interese de ti, así que si te vas con tranquilidad no te matare – Dijo Valett al maleante.

No me importaría, pero no me agrada tu olor, no puedo comer en paz, por lo cual tendrás que morir – Dijo el maleante, mientras detenía un golpe con la yema de su dedo.

Ambos hombres se vieron, Valett trato de golpear al maleante, pero el esquivo el golpe al hacerse a un lado y con su pierna pateo la barbilla y lo mando a volar, salto y con otra patada golpeo la cabeza del hombro, mandándolo a la tierra, para dar otra patada incrustándolo en el piso, el delincuente alzo al hombre y lo golpeo en el estómago y lo clavo a un árbol, luego saco una pistola y disparo, creando una onda de vacío y libero una gran cantidad de energía, una igual de grande que la de Gildarts y con mano junto energía y grito _**[Juuouken] (Golpe de rey bestia)**_ y un poderoso rayo que tomo la forma de un león se hizo presente, dejando en nada al hombre en lo que fue una vez un árbol (Valett).

Los magos estaban sorprendidos, los sorprendido el poder del mago, el cual se acercó a los magos, los rojizos ojos del hombre miraron los ojos de todos, hasta que se acercó y puso su mano delante de los magos, de donde salió un circulo verde con la imagen de una flor en el centro, entonces energía mágica cubrió a los presentes, dejándolos en un estado de parálisis, el hombre se acercó al grupo de Mira, Erza y Natsu.

Lo que hizo pensar a las chicas como a él mago santo y el hijo adoptivo de Ur, pero lo que paso los sorprendió, el mago maleante se detuvo y Dijo.

Mi nombre Beelzebub, espero que lo recuerdes, porque te iras conmigo – Dijo Beelzebub a uno de los 3 presentes.

Los alejados se aterraron con la idea de perder a sus 2 mejores magas, pues el hombre ahora conocido como Beelzebub estaba frente a Mira y Erza, aunque es una posibilidad que se llevara a ambas, pero el hombre las ignoro y tomo al peli rosa, lo que impacto a todos, pero él no se defendía, ya que la magia de parálisis de Beelzebub era poderosa, Grey quería pararse para detenerlo, pero no podía, Lisanna, Levy y Kana estaban aterradas pero combatían para liberarse y evitar que se llevaran a Natsu, incluso Erza trataba inútilmente liberarse, la albina mayor libero una gran presión mágica, ya que se hacia la idea del porque eligió a Natsu, como lo hizo el mago santo.

¿Porque te llevas al peli salmón, la albina y la peli roja son más fuertes, porque motivo al peli rosa? – Pregunto Siegrain a Beelzebub, el cual se detuvo, aunque Erza, Grey y las 3 chicas y menos a Lisanna le gustaron esas palabras, menos Mira al entender que el también noto la posible razón del secuestro al peli rosa.

Lamento arruinar tu idea albina, pero no es por la cantidad de magia del cuerpo del peli rosa el motivo de elegirlo, aunque si tuvo que ver su forma de pelear, la razón es que me dio la gana tomar al que en un futuro seria el hombre más peligroso de ustedes y resulta ser el mocoso peli salmón – Revelo Beelzebub asombrando a los magos, diciendo que Natsu era el más fuerte de todos ellos – Y tú no tienes ni la más mínimo derecho de hablar, ya que el truco era que los chicos distrajeran al hombre, mientras tu preparabas un ataque que acabara con el mago oscuro… y de paso a uno de los miembros del gremio, en pocas palabras, el usarlas como ratas sacrificables para derrotar a tal perdedor.

Esa información cerró la boca del mago santo, mientras que los de Fairy estaban impactados por esa noticia, mientras veían como uno de sus compañeros era secuestrado ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, obligando a los miembros llorar por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Natsu no dijo nada, Beelzemon solo camino, el silencio reinaba, ninguno preguntaría nada, Natsu no sabía el motivo del porque su cuerpo aceptaba ser llevado por el extraño sujeto, pero sentía un calor que no sentía desde hace un tiempo, el calor de seguridad que le daba Igneel, después de caminar un rato, Beelzebub se detuvo y tiro a Natsu cerca de una fogata, hasta que llego una chica de cabello negro con ojos azules y un chico de cabello verde con ojos grises, ambos llevaban una camisa negra como los pantalones que llevaban.

Entonces él es el mocoso que nos indicó Baal que trajéramos con nosotros – Pregunto el chico a Beelzemon el cual solo dijo.

Ni puta idea, pero de que traje a uno de los niños, traje a uno de los niños, además si fuera tan impórtate que lo haga el – Dijo Beelzemon como respuesta.

Bueno, entonces, bienvenido a nuestro gremio independiente, cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto el chico al peli rosa.

Yo soy Natsu Dragneel un _**[Dragón Slayer]**_ mago de Fairy Tail, hijo de Igneel el dragón de fuego más fuerte del mundo – Se presentó Natsu a las 3 personas.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Arice Lumbard y él es mi gemelo Shou Lumbard, ambos somos uno de los alumnos de Beelzebub, el cual es uno de los magos clase-S del gremio independiente _**[Seven Sin] (7 Pecados)**_ y a partir de hoy seremos compañeros – Dijo Arice a Natsu.

Pero yo ya pertenezco a Fairy Tail, así que no puedo aceptar eso – Respondió Natsu directamente.

Bueno, pero ahora perteneces a nuestro gremio, sino me crees, mira tú brazo izquierdo – Y tal y como Dijo Beelzebub, Natsu en su hombro izquierdo la marca del gremio de _ **[Seven Sin]**_ que era un circulo con un pentagrama pero con un siete en medio, Natsu no supo en qué momento se lo pusieron – La marca reacciona a quien crea que deba poseerla, en ningún momento te la pusimos, por lo cual entraste por voluntad propia, además no estas dejando tu gremio, solo que ahora eres miembro de 2 gremios y nada más, eso es todo, puedes volver con las hadas cuando termines mi entrenamiento.

Ya ven, entonces puedo hacerme tan fuerte como tú – Pregunto Natsu a Beelzebub, el cual solo asintió mientras comía.

 _ **Así es como nuestro héroe peli rosa se va con nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras antes de regresar con su 1ra familia, pero volverá más fuerte que nunca.**_

 _ **Bien eso es todo el fic, espero les haya gustado el fic, se me ocurrió hace unos cuantos días, espero les haya gustado sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1.- Con La Nueva Familia y El Entrenamiento._**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el rapto de Natsu por parte de Beelzebub y en las colas de hadas, estuvieron buscando información hasta que la obtuvieron, aunque fue Laxus y la tribu del rayo, la cual contaría con su regreso al gremio.

Mientras que en alguna parte de Fiore, en la capital, cerca del castillo de la familia real, estaban reunidos una gran cantidad de personas, ellos tenían en su cuerpo la marca del Gremio Independiente **_[Seven Sin]_** y entre ellos estaba un joven de cabello pelirroja de ojos color jade que vestía con un camisa negra con una chamarra roja y unos pantalones negros con toques grises y una bufanda con estampado de dragón.

Frente a ese grupo estaban 7 personas y una persona atrás de ellos, entre ellos estaba Beelzebub.

– Buenos días, jóvenes magos, mi nombre es **_[Salomón]_** y ustedes a partir de hoy serán magos de mi gremio **_[Seven Sin]_** y ellos serán sus maestros, los 7 pecados capitales, pero será mejor que ellos se presenten – Dijo Salomón a sus nuevos magos y pidiendo a sus magos más fuertes se presente.

– Hola a todos, yo soy el mago Belfegor, el mago del pecado de la **_[Pereza]_** – Dijo un hombre joven de unos 26 años quien parecía ser un Bishounen de cabello verde con partes azules, él dormía y tenía una tez pálida, vestía con una pijama de oso bastante tierna, casi pareciendo un niño muy grande.

– Mi nombre Mammón y yo soy el pecado de la ** _[Avaricia]_** – Dijo un señor de edad avanzada de cabello, barba y bigote canoso y ojos color avellana, quien vestía un traje de sacerdote pero alterado para ser un tanto diabólico.

– Yo soy Amón el mago de la ** _[Ira]_** – Dijo un hombre joven de unos 24 años de cabello morado con ojos color rosa, quien vestía con una camisa blanca y un pantalón verde y unos zapatos negros.

– Yo soy Lucifer el pecado de la **_[Soberbia]_** – Dijo un hombre que tenía ojos azules cual el cielo y un cabello rubio hermoso, llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en los 1ros botones y un pantalón azul claro con una cadena.

– Yo soy Beelzebub el pecado de la **_[Gula]_** y su peor pesadilla – Dijo Beelzebub con una gran sonrisa de depredador.

– Yo soy Lilith, la soberana del pecado de la **_[Lujuria]_** – Dijo una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, quien vestía una camisa blanca apretada resaltando sus pechos copa F y una mini falda que llegaba a medio muslo, quien estaba abrazando el brazo derecho de Beelzebub.

– Yo soy Leviathan, la reina y la más fuerte de las magas de este gremio, pecadora de la **_[Envidia]_** – Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino y verde agua, que usaba un vestido azul con toques verdes y decorados de flores, pero aun con el vestido resaltaba su pecho copa E y lo más llamativo eran sus ojos Heterocromos uno color oro tan brillante que el oro lloraría de envidia por ellos y el otro de un rojo cual la sangre, el Camín y el escarlata juntos y como Lilith abrazando el brazo solo que izquierdo de Beelzebub.

– Ahora que conocen el rostro de sus maestros, empezaremos la prueba para ver que marcas tiene – Dijo Salomón a sus nuevos magos.

– Disculpe, pero no entiendo eso de la marca – Dijo un joven de cabello negro azabache con ojos rojos quien llevaba una camisa negra bajo una chamarra roja von el cuello y mangas cortas blancas, una gorra roja con la delantera blanca y con una insignia de Ø (Prohibido), unos guantes negros sin dedo y un pantalón negro de mezclilla.

– Bueno, como ya dije, las personas delante de ustedes son los 7 pecados capitales, por obviedad, cada uno tiene un símbolo que representa a cada uno de ellos, por ejemplo, el símbolo que representa la **_[Ira]_** es la de un León, la que representa la **_[Soberbia]_** es un Águila, la que representa la **_[Avaricia]_** es el de un Cuervo, el símbolo de la **_[pereza]_** es la de un oso, el del pecado de la **_[Lujuria]_** es la de un Lobo, el de la **_[Envidia]_** es un Zorro, el de la ** _[Gula]_** es un demonio mitad mosca mitad humana – Dijo Salomón mencionando los signos que representan los pecados.

Los 7 mostraron partes de su cuerpo, Lucifer mostro su cuello donde estaba un Águila, Mammón mostro un signo de un cuervo, la cual estaba en su pierna, Belfegor la de un Oso en su muñeca, Amón mostro su lengua donde estaba León, Lilith su pecho derecho donde estaba la marca de un Lobo, Leviathan tenía en su cuello la marca de un zorro y Beelzebub alzo su camisa y en su ombligo estaba una forma humanoide con alas de mosca.

– En un entrenamiento decidiremos quien los entrenara, dependiendo de cuales símbolos obtengan, como dato, pueden tener de uno a 2 pecados, ya que nunca se han aparecido 3 o más, por ahora pueden formar equipos para que la prueba empiece, el equipo puede ser de hasta 20 miembros mínimo, todos como máximo, así que hablen con todos y busquen compañero – Dijo Salomón a los nuevos reclutas.

Los magos que eran como casi una cifra de 800 magos empezaron a buscar personas para un grupo, entre ellos estaba Natsu, el cual no sabía a quién escoger.

De la nada Natsu choco contra el joven de cabello azabache quien había hecho la pregunta a Salomón.

– Hola – Dijo Natsu.

– Hola – Respondió el joven azabache.

– Yo soy Dragneel Natsu (Usualmente es común presentarte por apellido 1ro y luego tu nombre en Japón) un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** – Dijo Natsu presentándose al joven azabache.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Satoshi Red y yo utilizo **_[Magia De Los Elementos]_** y soy un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de 2da generación – Dijo el niño de nombre Red (Y sí, es el de pokemon).

– ¿2da generación? – Pregunto confundido Natsu.

– Magos que aprendieron magia de asesinos de dragones a través de una Lacrima y no enseñada por un dragón – Dijo una voz a espaldas de los 2, quienes voltearon y vieron a un joven de cabello de color rojo y ojos color rojo como su cabello, quien usaba una camisa blanca sobre un suéter corto que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo color negro con botones dorados y un pantalón rojo unido por un hilo – Hola, mi nombre es Yagami Iori y soy un mago de **_[Fuego]_** , entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de otras magias como la **_[God Slayer]_** y la de **_[Take Over]_** , es un gusto.

– ¿Asesino de dioses? – Preguntaron los 2.

– Es como la magia de dragones, pero… para dioses – Dijo lo más obvio.

– Entiendo… entonces hacemos un equipo – Pregunto Natsu a los 2, los cuales contestaron.

– Sí claro porque no – Dijeron los 2.

– Aun aceptan miembros – Preguntó una voz femenina, la cual al mirar notaron a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenía la tez clara y parecía tener como los otros 3, 8 años, vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda verde, ella miraba nerviosa – Mi equipo busca personas que quieran entrar.

Eso confundió a los 3 hombres, pero la duda se fue al ver a las personas detrás de esa joven niña.

Atrás de la bella pelirroja estaba una hermosa joven de 11 años de cabello negro y largo, pero atado en 2 coletas y con su flequillo separado en el medio y ojos violetas, la tez era clara y vestía con un conjunto de rosa, que era una camisa corta color rosa bajo un chaleco blanco y una minifalda corta, además de llevar una guantes que llegaban desde un poco más debajo de sus hombros hasta los dedos en ambas manos.

Después de ella una joven de 12 años de cabello plateado largo en 2 trenzas que llegaban hasta la espalda y 2 en los lados de la cabeza, con ojos color grises, su piel blanca como la nieve, quien vestía un vestido blanco y debajo unos pantalones negros, en su cabeza una diadema de cristal, su cara era inexpresiva y sus labios con un lápiz labial rojo.

Seguido una joven de 8 años de cabello morado largo que llegaba hasta su espalda y ojos color azul oscuro, su tez como la misma nieve y un aura fría estaba cerca de ella, quien vestía una camisa de manga corta con una imagen de un copo de nieve y una falda color morado y unas medias blancas, ella estaba chupando una paleta.

Luego una joven de 8 años de cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo, tenía los ojos azul cielo, tenía un top negro y un pantalón verde al estilo de camuflaje, tenía un sonrojo en su blanca piel al ver al peli rojo.

Junto a la peli azul, una joven de la misma edad, de cabello morado y ojos color morado más oscuro, su cabello llegaba hasta la espalda de la niña, tenía una camisa corta que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo de color rojo en el centro, morado arriba y en las cortas mangas y con una cruz dorada en medio, unos guantes azules sin dedos y una falda de color rojo con una línea horizontal al final, debajo un short, ella tenía una diadema con una estrella y como la otra, tenía un sonrojo en su blanca piel al ver al Peli Rojo.

Después de eso, un joven de 12 años de cabello rubio largo que llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos, su ojos derecho era tapado por un fleco que cubre esa área, sus ojos de una tonalidad gris y su piel blanca, llevaba una camisa negra y un short color gris, llevaba en su cabeza unos bonitos accesorios.

Después de eso, una joven de cabello negro alborotado largo que llegaría hasta la espalda, pero detenida en una cola de caballo, tenía los ojos marrones y tenía una tez blanca, de unos 12 años, ella vestía con una camisa negra y una falda negra, además de eso un collar con un zafiro.

– Okey, pero quienes son ustedes – Dijo Red – Yo soy Satoshi Red y utilizo **_[Magia de los elementos]_** y soy un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de 2da generación creado por Lacrima – Dijo Red a las féminas.

– Yagami Iori, mi magia es la de **_[God Slayer]_** , **_[Magia de Fuego]_** y la de **_[Take Over]_** – Dijo el peli rojo.

– Yo soy Natsu, mago de Fairy Tail, un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de 1ra generación el hijo de Igneel, el dragón… – pero no pudo continuar.

– Él rey dragón de fuego – Dijo la pelinegra de traje rosado – Tu eres el hijo adoptivo del rival No.1 de mi madre – Pregunto la pelinegra de ojos violetas casi rojos – Mi nombre es Levia Serafall, hija de la dragona reina del agua y rival No.1 del rey dragón de fuego, Leviathan – Dijo con orgullo la ahora conocida como Serafall (Por si nadie adivino y siguen con la duda, si es la Serafall de DxD y me imagino ya saben quiénes son las 2 siguientes) – Me imagino conoces a mi madre – Volvió a preguntar Serafall a Natsu.

– En realidad no, mi padre nunca menciono a una gran rival, solo a un par de locas dragonas auto-proclamándose así – Respondió Natsu con simpleza.

– No bromees, mi madre dijo que casi lograba derrotarlo en varias ocasiones, que él mismo dijo que sería una rival que respetaría – Dijo Serafall a Natsu.

– Ni idea, mi padre dijo que nuca recordaría a quien no lograra sacarlo de casillas o a quien no le importara – Dijo Natsu recordando a su padre.

– Pues sea como sea, yo Serafall te hago desde hoy mi rival, Natsu Dragneel – Dijo Serafall muy seria.

– Genial apenas empieza la misión y ya tenemos a una loca – Dijo Iori como Natsu.

– Increíble, solo unos minutos y ya conocen a Levia de toda la vida – Dijeron las amigas de la maga dragona de agua.

– Dijeron algo – Pregunto con una cara de -0 amigos a sus compañeras quienes negaron con cierto miedo – Eso creí.

– Bueno, dejando el hecho de que nuestra compañera ya tiene rival en su propio grupo, quienes son las demás – Pregunto Red a las demás magas.

– Mi nombre es Rias (DxD), soy hija de Acnologia el **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de la **_[Destrucción]_** y soy maga de magia de **_[Oscuridad]_** y **_[Devil Slayer]_** del elemento **_[Rayo]_** , como a su vez, maga ** _[Dragón Slayer]_** de la ** _[Destrucción]_** – Dijo la pelirroja de un gran poder mágico.

– Mi nombre es Lucifuge Grayfia (DxD) y como la mayoría soy una **_[Slayer]_** , pero yo soy la **_[God Slayer]_** del **_[Rayo]_** , además de portar una Lacrima de 2da generación de elemento **_[Luz]_** , entre otras magias – Dijo la ahora conocida como Grayfia – Les diría todas, pero me tomaría un largo tiempo – Dijo inexpresivamente.

– Mi nombre es Shirayuki Mizore (Rosario+Vampire), maga de la magia **_[Kori Zokei Maho]_** , **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de **_[Nieve]_** y **_[Devil Slayer]_** del **_[Cielo]_** – Dijo la peli purpura de nombre Mizore lo que explicaba su aura fría, lo que hizo recordar a Natsu a su viejo rival Grey, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa involuntaria.

– Yo soy Heidern Leona (Kof) y como todos ustedes una **_[Slayer]_** , una **_[God Slayer]_** de la **_[Luz]_** , una **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de **_[Fuego Sagrado]_** – Dijo prendiendo su mano en fuego blanco para sorpresa de los chicos – También domino la **_[Take Over]_** – Dijo terminando de decir sus magias.

– Mi nombre es Asamiya Athena (Kof) y soy como a lo que parecemos ser todos una **_[Slayer]_** , la **_[God Slayer]_** de **_[Luz]_** – Dijo mostrando una luz morada con partes negras – Y además usuaria de 2da generación de **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de **_[Guerra]_** – Dijo nerviosa por la mirada de incredibilidad de sus compañeros varones – Y además de eso, soy usuaria de la magia de **_[Re-equipo]_** – Dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo recordar a Natsu a su amiga Erza.

– Mi turno, yo soy Shirone Cynthia (La campeona de Sinnoh de pokemon), como todos una **_[Slayer]_** , la **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de la **_[Tierra]_** y además, soy una maga de la magia de ** _[Gravedad]_** y usuaria de magia de ** _[Magma]_** – Dijo al rubia que tapaba su ojo derecho por su pelo.

– Yo soy Orimura Chifuyu (Si la de Is) y como todos soy una **_[Slayer]_** , la **_[God Slayer]_** de **_[Acero]_** y de 1ra generación **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de **_[Sombras]_** como usuaria de la **_[Take Over]_** y magia de **_[Re-equipamiento]_** – Dijo la pelinegra a los demás.

Los 11 magos ya se habían presentado y para sorpresa de muchos, solo habían 7 asesinos de dragones de 1er generación, 3 asesinos de 2da generación, 5 asesinos de dioses, lo que literalmente los hacía un grupo de cazadores.

Tras el paso de una hora, habían unos 50 equipos, pero algo que llamo la atención de los 3 magos cazadores y únicos hombres, era un solo compañero que no tenía equipo y tras una reunión decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

– Entonces diré los nombre de los equipos par confirmar – Dijo Salomón nombrando a las personas de los grupos y el nombre de su grupo, cuando llego al de Natsu, fue Beelzebub quien lo leyó.

– El equipo conformado por: Dragneel Natsu, Satoshi Red, Yagami Iori, Logia Rias, Lucifuge Grayfia, Levia Serafall, Shirayuki Mizore, Heidern Leona, Asamiya Athena, Shirone Cynthia, Orimura Chifuyu y Mystogan, cuál es su nombre de equipo – Pregunto el mago al grupo.

Las magas estaban desconcertadas del nombre de Mystogan, no sabían de alguien con ese nombre, hasta que vieron a Iori acercarse con una persona envuelta literalmente en prendas, no sabían que visita bajo su larga y gruesa capucha y su cara tapada por la capucha como su boca tapada por una cubre bocas.

– Él es Mystogan, no tenía grupo así que lo unimos al nuestro – Dijo Iori.

– Y nuestro grupo se llamara **_[The Slayer] (Los cazadores]_** – Grito Natsu con fuego en su boca.

– Con los equipos ya completos, diré como irán el entrenamiento – Dijo Salomón a sus miembros,

Todos los presentes escucharon las palabras de quien era su actual maestro.

– Todos ustedes entraran en un bosque, el cual se llama el bosque de los 7 infiernos, donde existen criaturas de gran fuerza, ustedes entrenaran en ese lugar dentro de un lapso de 2 años – Eso dejos a todos los jóvenes con una sorpresa inimaginable – En ese lugar en su cuerpo aparecerán los pecados que despierten y se sabara quien será el que los entrene, después de eso les haremos una prueba final, donde se graduaran y decidirán qué hacer entonces, regresar a su gremio, quedarse, o cualquier idiotez – Dijo el maestro a sus magos – Ustedes cazaran su comida, enfrentaran a los monstruos y después vivirán una vida salvaje y se harán fuertes, así que vayan y muéstrenme su poder.

Los jóvenes magos asintieron y siguieron a Beelzebub y a Belfegor hasta la entrada de un bosque cercano, los equipos entraron al bosque, pero unas palabras les hicieron sentir que era una mala idea.

– Por cierto, este bosque debilita su magia, por lo cual es mejor entrenar físicamente y fortalecer su magia – Dijo Belfegor mientras las puertas desaparecían y crecían arboles como una niebla,

Todos los equipos maldijeron a los 8 líderes, pero rápidamente se separaron, con una sola idea… sobrevivir y hacerse más fuerte.

* * *

En Fairy Tail, Laxus con la tribu del rayo y la información del gremio independiente 7 Sin había llegado, Laxus se sentó y miro a todos, mirando que la pelirroja, el exhibicionista, la "esposa" de Natsu, la niña de las cartas, la nerd peliazul, entro otros estaba muy preocupados por Natsu, por lo cual miro a su abuelo y dijo.

– Pase a lo que crees, es imposible encontrar a ese gremio – Dijo Laxus a su abuelo, al cual no le gusto esa respuesta – Ellos no tienen un gremio, se mueven y actúan por cuenta propio y se rigen por 7 magos de un poder desde el más débil que tiene el poder de Gildarts hasta el más fuerte que es casi tan fuerte como uno de los 4 magos santos o dioses de Ishgar – Eso impresiono al maestro Makarov dejando confundidos a los más pequeños – Su maestro se desconoce su fuerza, pero se dice que su mejor mago es más fuerte que su maestro.

– Qué sabes de los magos que secuestran – Pregunto Makarov.

– Pasan un tiempo antes de regresar con sus gremios, pero cuando lo hacen su vuelven muy fuertes – Dijo Laxus – Usualmente secuestran a niños con altas posibilidades de convertirse en magos poderosos y los entrenan en diferentes lugares – Dijo Laxus la información obtenida en su regreso de su misión.

– Cuáles son esos lugares – pregunto el maestro a uno de sus hijos y nieto.

– Nadie lo sabe – Dijo confundiendo a todos – Los alumnos cuentan que fueron enviados a ciertos lugares misteriosos y cuando encuentran al gremio, estos a la hora de entrar a recuperar a los magos y arrestar, desaparecen todos y si un mago queda, los guardias del consejo mágico son derrotados y humillados – Dijo Laxus al recordar las palabras de un soldado cuando pregunto por el gremio.

– Entonces que es lo que haremos – Pregunto Grey al mago de rayo.

– Esperar a que Natsu vuelva o pueden ir a pelar con 1 mago con el poder de Gildarts y 6 aún más fuertes y morir en el intento – Dijo las 2 opciones que tenían contra su oponente, pero ni Makarov se atrevería contra esa advertencia.

– No deseo decir esto, pero no tengo más opción que ordenar que no busquen a Natsu ni a nadie que sea de ese gremio – Dijo Makarov con un gran descontento.

Laxus salió del gremio y se fue a caminar, entonces una voz lo detuvo.

– Debo agradecerte – Laxus volteo y miro a un joven hombre de cabello morado y ojos rosa.

– Suena interesante lo que dices, solo por eso no diré nada… senpai – Dijo Laxus con una sonrisa divertida y con la marca de 7 sin en la frente, la cual desapareció tan pronto se vio visible.

– No esperaba nada más de alguien que derroto a uno de los guardianes de los 12 caballeros – Dijo Amón a Laxus.

– Espero que el mocoso se haga muy fuerte.

– Te lo aseguro.

Y con esas palabras los magos se retiraron de ese lugar.

* * *

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo del Dragón Demonio de los Pecados, pero también, como serán los magos después de los 2 años, porque Amón y Laxus se conocen, porque Laxus tiene la marca de 7 Sin, descúbranlo en este fic._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 2.- Los Pecadores._**

En el bosque después de 2 años, Beelzebub y Lucifer, estaban en la entrada para buscar a sus alumnos o los que sobrevivieran, tenían que ir para empezar el entrenamiento con cada uno de los sobrevivientes, por lo cual entraron buscando a los 50 equipos participantes.

No paso más de una hora para encontrar 24 equipos que se habían unido con otro grupo tiempo después del inicio del entrenamiento, de los 50 debían haber por lo menos unos 32 equipos vivos divididos, pero faltaba un solo equipo y solo un equipo sabía dónde estaban.

Tras caminar un rato, los magos de clase-S y los demás alumnos llegaron a un pequeño "campamento" en el bosque cerca de un río y con muchas cosas en él, la mayoría intacta, caminaron y llegaron a una parte un tanto alejada pero cerca, donde los alumnos se sonrojaron y sorprendieron, pero no era para poco.

En la pila de hojas y cadáveres, estaban no solo los 11 nombrados del equipo cazador, sino estaban 6 personas más, lo más llamativo era que solo usaban hojas en su cuerpo, claro que solo las partes importantes, las mujeres el pecho y su intimidad, claro que desde abajo se veía todo, los hombres solo en su virilidad.

En una parte estaba Natsu con Rias, Grayfia, Mystogan o Mysti, Serafall y Chifuyu durmiendo juntos, en otra parte Iori con Athena, Leona, 2 chicas rubias y una pelinegra, después Red con Cynthia y Mizore y además de 2 chicas de cabello morado y la otra rubia.

Lo más sorprendente eran las marcas, que eran la de un Lobo, un Zorro y un Humano con partes de Mosca, lo que daba entender que eran los pecadores de **_[Envidia], [Gula] y [Lujuria],_** lo que sorprendió a los maestros y lo que causo una sonrisa a Beelzebub al ver al fin a mocosos con su marca.

Una vez que despertaron al grupo de cazadores y se pusieran ropa (Para disgusto de los jóvenes), estos regresaron a Fiore y siguieron a los magos hasta una base, donde empezaría el verdadero entrenamiento.

* * *

 ** _****EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DE MAGNOLIA****_**

En una cueva cerca de magnolia estaban todos reunidos, dentro de esa cueva estaba una taberna, la cual tenía la marca de los 7 pecados capitales como la de otras marcas, lo que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes magos.

Muchos tenían curiosidad pero no tenían tiempo, por lo cual entraron a la parte rasera de la taberna donde había un cuarto secreto donde todos bajaron las escaleras, ya que aunque habían elevadores, no las ocupaban por los mareos a los de dragones y su enfermedad no las ocupaban.

Tras bajar las escaleras llegaron a un tipo de laboratorio donde muchas personas estaban investigando cosas, lugares entre muchas cosas más, pero los niños no tuvieron tiempo y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto.

En esa habitación se encontraba un joven de cabello azul y ojos violetas quien vestía un traje elegante negro bajo una bata de laboratorio.

– Lucifer-sama y Beelzebub-sama, bienvenidos de regreso – Dijo el peli azul a los 2 pecados.

– Ha pasado tiempo – Dijo Beelzebub al peli azul – Ellos son los nuevos reclutas.

– Oh ya veo, hay muchas nuevas caras – Dijo el joven – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Argeas y soy un mago y científico de **_[7 Sin]_** y su superior, yo seré quien entrene los pecadores de la envidia y más adelante encontraran a los demás maestros sobre ciertos pecados, cuando acaben el recorrido entonces les explicare todo yo, sin más que decir que disfruten del gremio.

Los alumnos miraban con respeto a su próximo maestro, bueno, solo los del pecado de la envidia o sea el grupo de Natsu, tras eso caminaron y caminaron, vieron muchos lugares y muchas cosas como a muchas personas, entonces llegaron a un cuarto con los 5 pecados restantes y el rey salomón quien se sentaba en una silla o un trono más bien, entonces dijo a los sobrevivientes.

– Me alegra que hayan sobrevivido tantos jóvenes, ahora les diré algo sobre sus entrenamientos y su forma o más bien recompensa para que se vuelvan más fuertes, cada uno de ustedes con el tiempo que se hagan más fuerte, obtendrán un título que les enseñara una potente magia, estos títulos se llaman los 72 pilares de Salomón y contienen el espíritu de un demonio dentro de ellos y ese demonio les prestara su poder y podrán usarlo ustedes, acto seguido obtendrán poder, sabiduría y mucha influencia si saben cómo tratar a su demonio, por eso mismo, mis 72 pilares aún están conmigo al no encontrar nada o más bien nadie que pueda usarlos, entonces espero que alguno de ustedes pueda ser un pilar – Dijo el líder del gremio a sus nuevos miembros con una amable sonrisa.

Los nuevos miembros estaban con una radiante sonrisa, un poder especial solo para 72 personas, los más animados era el grupo Slayer, quienes obtendrían los mejores títulos.

– Con esto dicho es hora de que ustedes vayan a entrenar y puedan poner en práctica y ver si pueden alcanzar un pilar – Dijo a los magos quienes grietaron con emoción.

Tras eso se acercaron a una plataforma donde estaban 7 personas, entre ellos estaba Argeas, quien saludo a los novatos con una sonrisa, entonces un hombre de gran tamaño, casi unos 2.40 de cabello negro con ojos morados quien vestía una camisa negra de manga corta con la imagen de una calavera que resaltaba el cuerpo bien formado que tenía y un pantalón oscuro y un abrigo de piel de león, él tenía en su cuello un agila, lo que significaba que era un pecador del orgullo o soberbia.

– Mi nombre es Ren y soy el cómo los otros 6, quienes entrenamos a los jóvenes demonios de esta generación, ya que los pecados suelen estar muy ocupados entonces nosotros los entrenamos, yo seré quien entrene a los que posean el águila de la soberbia – Dijo el joven hombre de gran estatura.

– Mi nombre es Quin-Xi y soy la pecadora de la ira – Dijo una joven de cabello verde y ojos azules en 2 bollos con un traje chino (Parecido al de Chun-Li) y unas mallas negras quien en su espalda tenía una lanza, ella se bajó su malla y mostró el trasero, cosa hizo girar la cabeza de muchas jóvenes, pero a la vez Iori, Natsu y Red miraban como depredadores a la mesta quien se sonrojo al sentir esas miradas, pero en su muslo derecho estaba la marca de un León.

Quin se levantó y se subió rápidamente su malla, pero sonrojada y viendo al grupo de 3 jóvenes que se peleaban con su vista, lo que solo la hizo sonrojar aún más.

– Sin duda pertenecen al pecado de lujuria – Dijo en un susurro Quin sonrojada mirando a otro lado.

– yo soy Jun el pecador de la pereza – Dijo un joven que como casi todos a excepción de Ren eran entre los 20 a 25 año, de cabello naranja y ojos dorados quien tenía un cuerpo trabajado pero nada exagerado quien vestía una pijama de oso pardo y dado que tenía una cara femenina le parecía muy terno a todos.

– Yo soy Lionés el pecador de la avaricia – Dijo un joven rubio con ojos verdes pantano que vestía una camisa naranja con un pantalón azul oscuro, unos lentes en la cabeza y un suéter rojo mientras fumaba, tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo y el mostro su frente que era tapado por su pelo y era un cuervo.

– Ya me presente pero lo haré otra vez, mi nombre es Argeas – Dijo el joven de cabello azul quien sonrió y mostró en su mano un zorro.

– Yo soy Kuroka y soy la maga de la Lujuria – Dijo una joven de cabello negro con ojos dorados con una pupila como de un gato quien vestía un kimono negro con estampado de hojas y un cinturón color oro quien tenía en su cabeza orejas de gato negro y 2 colas de gato quien en su busto que era muy visible debido al hecho de que no estaba bien puesta su ropa era muy visible, lo que era otra gran fascinación para los del pecado de la misma maga, estaba la marca de un lobo.

– Mi nombre es Dan y soy el pecador de la Gula – Dijo un joven de cabello peli rojo ladrillo y ojos negros pero la escorita era dorada, en su frente estaba un triángulo negro y cada lado otros triángulos, vestía una camisa blanco bajo una chamarra roja carmesí con decorados negros y en la espalda un triángulo inverso y en las puntas otros triángulos, usaba un pantalón rojo carmesí quien llevaba en su cuello un collar con un colmillo de dragón, unos guantes rojo sin dedos quien al retirarlo estaba la marca de un hombre con partes de mosca.

– Nosotros seremos sus maestros y aquellos que tengan más de un pecado serán entrenados por nosotros, ya que los pecados tiene mucho trabajo – Dijo Ren a los jóvenes delante de ellos.

– Salvo que ese pecado desee o tenga motivos para entrenarlos – Dijo Jun ahora.

– Como los tengo yo – Dijo Beelzebub a los jóvenes quien lo miraron, más Iori, Red y Natsu al saber eso – También Leviathan y Lilith, ya que sus representantes están muy ocupados con sus investigaciones – Declaro Beelzebub pero dejo confundidos a todos con la palabra investigaciones, ya que son magos.

– Nosotros los pecadores investigamos cosas que creemos interesantes y que están relacionados con nuestros pecados, es algo normal para quienes no son pilares, por lo que hay muchos miembros explorando sus propias cosas – Dijo Argeas al grupo.

Eso llamo la atención de muchos, pero su atención fue robada cuando 4 de los líderes llamaron a los pecadores a una sala y se fueron, mientras que los que quedaban, quienes eran los pecadores de la gula, lujuria y envidia se quedaron, claro que Dan y Argeas se fueron y solo Kuroka se quedó.

Tras unos minutos la puerta a espaldas de los capitanes se abrió mostrando a Leviathan y Lilith, quienes venían comiendo unas hamburguesas de queso y traían consigo unas 11 y todos vieron a Beelzebub quien aparto la cara al sentir como los novatos lo reprendían por obligar a cargar su comida a 2 damas.

Tras que los magos comieran comida de verdad y no tener que casarlas y que Beelzebub haya pedido comida rápida domicilio para sus alumnos, todos comieron juntos, Iori con Athena y Leona junto con 2 jóvenes de cabello rubio y una pelinegra, después Beelzebub con Leviathan y Lilith, tras eso Red con Cynthia y Mizore además de cabello morados y una rubia, mientras que a Natsu era rodeado por Rias, Serafall, Grayfia, Chifuyu y Mysti, pero Beelzebub pregunta.

– Me había dado cuenta, pero… quienes son ellas – Pregunto señalando a las 6 jóvenes misteriosas.

– Perdón por no presentarnos aun – Dijo la pelinegra que estaba con Iori – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy la 3ra amante de Iori-sama – Dijo una joven de cabello negro corto que no llegaba más abajo que la nuca, ella vestía suéter color café claro y un pantalón ajustado azul que remarcaba su trasero, pero lo más llamativo de esa niña, eran sus ojos platinos con la pupila ligeramente rasgada.

– Yo soy Bonne Jenet y soy la 2da amante de Iori-sama – Dijo un rubia de cabello largo que no llegaba más arriba de la espalda de ojos color azul metálicos quien vestía como una pirata, salvo que si el sombrero o un parche.

– Mi nombres es Asia Argento y soy la 4ta amante – Dijo una joven de cabello rubio largo que llegaba un poco más arriba de la espalda, con ojos verdes como el jade y con su pupila rasgada, llevaba u traje de monja color azul.

– Ya veo, mucho gusto y quienes son ellos – Pregunto a las 2 pelimoradas y a la última rubia desconocida del grupo.

– Mi nombre es Sena Kashiwazaki y soy la 2da amante de Red – Dijo una joven rubia de ojos azul zafiro quien vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta con los 2 1ros botones abiertos, mostrando sus pechos de copa-C y una falda verde quien tenía una pinza para el pelo en forma de mariposa (Si no la reconocen, es la personaje de Boku wa tomodachi).

– Mi nombre es Ryou Fujibayashi y soy la 3ra amante – Dijo una somnolienta joven de cabello morado y ojos azul oscuro, quien vestía una camisa blanca bajo un suéter color avellana y una falda morada quien comía lo que Iori le daba.

– Mi nombre es Ama Mikuso y soy la 4ta amante – Dijo una joven de cabello morado corto quien tenía los ojos del mismo color, con la pupila, en su cara tenía unas pinturas debajo de los ojos como colmillos y en la frene en forma de una esfera con una estrella de David encerrada, llevaba un vestido color azul turquesa y unos guantes verdes.

Beelzebub asintió ante el nuevo grupo, pero aun debía saber algo.

– Cuáles son sus magias – Pregunto esperando la respuesta.

– Mi magia es la del ** _[Dragón Slayer]_** de viento y vibración y soy de la 3ra generación, una humana criada por un dragón y con un poder de Lacrima – Dijo Hinata a Beelzebub – También poseo el **_[Take Over]._**

– Yo soy la ** _[God Slayer]_** de agua y maga de aire como de fuego – Dijo Jenet a Beelzebub con una sonrisa.

– Yo soy maga de **_[Dragón Slayer]_** de 1ra generación del cielo, también una **_[Devil Slayer]_** de luz y tengo un aniño mágico – Dijo Asia tímidamente.

– Yo soy maga de gemas – Dijo Sena rodeando su cuerpo en gemas – También uso la **_[Take Over], [Magia de oscuridad] y de [Magia de Pesadilla]_** – Dijo Sena con una sonrisa.

– Yo utilizo magia de **_[Agua]_** y magia de **_[Nieve]_** – Dijo Ryou aun somnolienta.

– Yo soy una maga de **_[Tormenta] y [Tierra] –_** Dijo Ama a Beelzebub.

– Ya veo… algo raro para un grupo únicamente de asesinos en un inicio, pero bueno – Dijo Beelzebub con simpleza.

Tras que todos acabaran de comer, entonces Beelzemon con Leviathan y Lilith decidieron empezar a explicar el entrenamiento de los jóvenes.

– Como verán, nosotros al estar muy libres y nuestros representantes muy ocupados, los entrenaremos, por lo cual es de suma importancia que recuerden esto – Dijo Leviathan a todas las personas – Nuestro entrenamiento no solo incrementara su energía física y mágica, sino que también incrementara el poder de su pecado, por lo cual es muy probable que con el paso del tiempo, se vuelvan más pecadores de lo que fueron en la selva.

– En palabras más simples, entre más fuertes se hagan, serán más lujuriosos, envidiosos y con mucha hambre, al representar a **_[Lujuria, Envidia y Gula]_** – Explico Lilith.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron, pero no podían quejarse, ya que eso era algo que no les importaba, al contrario, los impulsaba para obtener uno de los 72 pilares del rey.

– Bien prepárense, que empieza el entrenamiento Nya – Dijo para sorpresa de todo Kuroka.

– Que haces Kuroka – Pregunto Lilith curiosa.

– Mi investigación ha terminado y estoy aburrida y quiero ver si alguno de ellos me daría un descendiente poderoso – Dijo mientras los chicos sangraban por la nariz y tenían el más grande escalofríos del mundo.

– Como desees – Dijo Beelzebub.

* * *

 ** _****EN ALGÚN EDIFICIO EN CROCUS****_**

En un edificio de por lo menos unos 40 pisos elegantes, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con ojos rojos como la sangre, una tez canela por el sol, quien llevaba una ropa elegante color negro y un collar con una estrella de 5 puntas, quien a su vez tenía en su frente la marca de [Seven Sin], él era el Rey **_[Salomón]._**

De la nada entro una joven mujer de ojos verdes cual pasto y ojos verde jade quien llevaba un vestido elegante color verde fosforescente quien tenía un collar con forma de espada de oro, ella tenía en su hombro una marca como un reloj con 2 espadas en lugar de flechas que marcaba las 12:00.

– Es un gusto verlo, rey de los pecadores, me alegro que haya venido a esta reunión lo más rápido posible – Dijo la joven de cabello verde.

– No es como si pudiera negarme y me la dejaras fácil – Dijo Salomón con irritación – Ahora apurando el tiempo, que es lo que quieres, Yggdrasill **_[Reina de los Caballeros Reales] –_** Pregunto Salomón a Yggdrasill con esperanzas de acabar rápido con esto.

– Quiero que hagamos una alianza – Dijo con simpleza, pero arqueando las cejas de Salomón.

– Entonces pídeselo a Kami-sama **_[El Dios de los Caballeros Sagrados]_** o a Odín **_[El Padre de los Guerreros Nórdicos] –_** Dijo con claro disgusto Salomón.

– No es como si no lo hubiera pensado, pero me niego a aceptarlo, quiero que nos unamos, ya que no sé qué planee Azazel **_[El Gobernador de los Caídos] –_** Dijo Yggdrasill a su "nuevo compañero".

– Tu yo somos enemigos desde que nacimos, en serio crees que uniere fuerza contigo así como así – Dijo cruzándose de brazos Salomón.

– Vamos, mis caballeros son muy poderosos y tú solo posees 7 y no tienes a ninguno de tus 72 pilares, no crees que lo mejor sería que te unieras a mí en una alianza – Pregunto Yggdrasill.

– No es mi estilo el unirme a la luz, además la nueva generación se ve muy prometedora, puede que consiga dar la mitad de mis pilares – Dijo Salomón levantándose y retirándose – Es un oferta tentadora, pero lo pensare – Tras eso se fue.

– Sé que aceptaras esto Salomón, solo yo puedo protegerte y nadie más… como también seré quien te asesine, por robarme no solo a un caballero, sino al amor de mi vida – Dijo en un susurro tomando una copa de vino – Veamos lo que depara el futuro.

* * *

 ** _****4 AÑOS DESPUÉS****_**

En un estadio en una planta subterránea en territorio de Mammón, se encontraba muchos pecadores en ese lugar, todos con sus marcas de pecados a la vista, pero solo quedaban 22 magos en esa área, donde el premio sería un duelo y obtener un pilar.

Era el turno de 2 jóvenes, uno era de cabello azabache con ojos rojos como el rubí quien vestía con una camisa blanca de manga corta bajo un chaleco de manga corta negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla con una gorra roja con el frente blanco, él era Red Satoshi quien peleaba contra un mago de cabello rojo como sus ojos quien vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con los 1ros botones abierto bajo un chaleco de manga larga negro con una luna creciente en la espalda, un pantalón rojo con un cinturón entre las piernas, ese joven era Iori Yagami.

En otra pelea estaban un joven de cabello rosa de ojos con heterocromía, uno siendo verde jade y el otro rojo carmín que usaba un chaleco con solo la manga larga izquierda y sin manga en la derecha junto con un pantalón holgado blanco con una bufanda blanca en su cuello, quien peleaba contra una adolescente de cabello plateado como sus ojos quien tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo que vestía una camisa amarilla y un short de mezclilla azul oscuro, ella era Grayfia Lucifuge.

Iori y Natsu eran un equipo y Grayfia con Red, cada lado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde la batalla se detuvo cuando Salomón los llamaba.

– Deténganse – Y los 4 se detuvieron – Con esto es suficiente, ya tengo a todos los usuarios de un pilar – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entre las múltiples personas muchas tenían sonrisa, habían obtenido uno de los 72 pilares aun cuando solo eran 4, entonces los nombrados [Slayers] eran los siguientes.

– Ahora el grupo de asesinos, me alegro decir que ustedes han roto toda prueba, pero solo algunos de ustedes obtendrá un pilar – Los del grupo asintieron a las palabras del rey – El 1ro a quien nombrare es a Serafall – La mencionada se puso nerviosa – Tu con tu poder y actitud invocaste a uno de mis pilares, si logras como sus anteriores hermanos y hermanas, dominar el poder del demonio, serás llamada Serafall Sitri.

– Entendido, me esforzare por obtener el pilar rey – Dijo Serafall con una gran sonrisa.

– El siguiente es… Rias Logia – La mencionada asiente – Por tu actitud y fuerza, un gran demonio reaccionó, por lo cual, si logras obtener el poder del demonio que te está llamando, serás conocida como Rias Gremory – De la nada en la mano de la peli rojo de tonalidad carmesí apareció como a Serafall una piedra con el mismo nombre y una estrella de David.

– Lo haré con mucho gusto – Dijo la pelirroja.

– Quien sigue es… Chifuyu Orimura – La mencionada asintió – Tú llamaste la atención de uno de los más raros y poderosos demonios que yo poseo… al inmortal y eterno Phenex – Y de un destello de fuego en su mano estaba la piedra con la estrella.

– Daré mi mejor esfuerzo – Dijo inclinándose un poco.

– Red Satoshi – Llamó Salomón a Red – Tú llamaste al gran Astaroth, espero que logres controlar ese poder – Dijo con amabilidad.

– Lo haré, se lo juro – Dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

– Para mi sorpresa, Kuroka ha obtenido un pilar y es el de Zephar – Dijo Salomón molestando a Kuroka.

– Como que para su sorpresa, maldito anciano – Gritó Kuroka enojada, deprimiendo a Salomón pero obteniendo su piedra.

– Iori Yagami – Llamo y el peli rojo asintió – Tu demonio es Shax, espero grandes cosas de ti – Dijo Salomón.

– No lo defraudare – Dijo Iori.

– El último en recibir un pilar, es uno de los más importantes dentro de los 72 – Eso dejó impresionados a todos – Lilith – La nombrada miró a su joven rey – Si no te esfuerzas, pueden te quiten tu pecado – Eso confundió a todos – Natsu Dragneel, si pasa la pruebas serás nombrado… Natsu Asmodeus – Eso dejó a todos con la barbilla en el suelo.

– El demonio del pecado de la lujuria verdadera, eso es increíble – Dijo una voz.

– Su poder dice que ha consumido a todos quienes fueron elegidos – Dijo otro.

– Pero si se trata de Natsu es posible que lo logre – Dijo otro.

– Sí, eso es cierto – Dijo un 4to.

– Bien, preparare la habitación donde se harán las pruebas para obtener el poder de los demonios, los veo a todos en el sótano a las 00:00 horas – Todos se disolvieron durante ese momento.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL SÓTANO A LAS 11:30****_**

En el sótano estaban el rey de los pecadores y el demonio de la gula hablando.

– Sé que no debería decir esto, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea que Natsu tenga a un demonio tan poderoso como lo es Asmodeus – Dijo Beelzebub al rey.

– Tú conoces a Natsu muy bien, el estará bien – Dijo Salomón tranquilo.

– También fui el antiguo usuario de Asmodeus y eso no nada que ver, lo digo por un poderoso poder mágico demoníaco dentro de Natsu, es más fuerte que Lucifer y más poderoso que usted – Dijo Beelzebub.

– Un poder demoníaco mayor al de Lucifer… que crees que sea, un _**[Take Over]** _ demoniaco – Pregunto el rey.

– No… es muy posible que sea el poder de… **_[Etherias] –_** Dijo serio ante esa posibilidad.

– Un demonio del libro de Zeref – Dijo sorprendido Salomón – Ya veo, pero entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Natsu no sabe de eso y no lo activará, entonces esta sellado su poder y solo despertará el poder de Asmodeus – Dijo con simpleza el rey.

– Pero lo que me preocupa es… por qué esta sellado – Dijo Beelzebub a su rey quien no dijo nada más ante esa afirmación.

* * *

 ** _****EN EL SÓTANO A LAS 00:00****_**

En el sótano del gremio, está un gran círculo de agua donde en unas esquinas están 72 círculos mágicos con nombres de los 72 pilares en ellos.

– Ustedes se sentarán en el nombre de su demonio y meditaran, tras eso su mente será llevada dentro del talismán y se encontrarán contra su demonio, tienen que convencerlo de que les de su poder o de lo contrario… pelear y ganar ese derecho – Explicaba Lucifer a los novatos – Dependiendo del demonio eso sucederá, entonces espero que me muestren sus habilidades capturando a esos demonios, no será fácil y no detendremos las peleas mentales porque no podemos, si pierden su alma y cuerpo serán enviados al infierno, sin más que decir muéstrenme el fruto de su entrenamiento.

Los 11 entraron a su círculo y empezaron a meditar y el futuro de su vida se decidiría en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _****EN LA MENTE DE NATSU****_**

En un pueblo soleado dentro de la mente de Natsu se encontraba una joven de cabello rosa-rojo de ojos esmeralda quien tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, unos pechos fácilmente copa-H con un tipo de top que solo cubría la parte superior del busto con una capa negra, en la espalda tenía una unión entre el top y una falda negra que cubría apenas y medio muslo y unas botas negras con púas de metal, pero lo más llamativo era que en su cabeza tenía 2 cuernos con que iban desde los lados de la cabeza hasta la punta que toaba el cielo ya que eran largos y una cola negra, ella miraba a todas partes.

 **– Es la 1ra vez desde Beelzebub que tengo una reacción y el invocador no está, genial** – Dijo con sarcasmo mirando a todas partes **– Donde demonios esta ese mocoso –** Dijo gritando.

 ** _– Podrías callarte –_** Dijo una poderosa y oscura voz ajena a la de ella **_– No sé porque, quien o cómo entraste aquí, pero lárgate –_** Dijo una voz más cerca.

 **– Yo soy el demonio del deseo carnal y representante de la lujuria, mi nombre es Asmodeus y quien osa retarme –** Pregunto la hermosa demonio de cabello rosado-rojo.

 ** _– Yo._**

De la sombra de una esquina salió un joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos como la sangre, su cuerpo bien formado pero nada exagerado, era Natsu según sabía Asmodeus pero algo fallaba y eso era que la persona delante de ella tenía 2 pares de cuernos rojos como la sangre que apuntaban arriba su cabello era más largo y con una tonalidad cercana al rojo, en su espalda, brazos, piernas y parte del estómago estaba con escamas rojas escarlatas como en sus mejillas, en su frente y bajo sus ojos también, pero de una tonalidad más como la sangre, sus grandes caninos y su iris rasgada, en su espalda 2 las parecidas a las de un dragón y un poder mágico increíble.

 ** _– Mi nombre es E.N.D, y tu serás un demonio muerto sino te vas de mi mundo –_** Dijo el demonio prendiendo su puño en fuego carmesí.

 **– Veo que no es broma –** Dijo creando fuego negro en su mano.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto es el fin del capítulo de dragón demonio de los pecados y para el próximo capítulo…_**

 ** _El regreso de Natsu a Fairy Tail y la unión de un gremio de los demás miembros, claro que lo 1ro será la batalla entre el demonio del pecado capital de la lujuria contra el demonio E.N.D que pasara en el próximo capítulo… pues es una sorpresa._**


End file.
